Cassidy's First Time
by Nicolette134
Summary: AxlxCassidy, the couple's first time


**I don't own.**  
Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through the curls. Pulling away, he began to kiss her exposed neck, making her gasp as he did so.

"Axl," her voice was quiet, almost breathless. He'd wanted this for so long and she was finally ready for to give herself to him.

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, biting down and making her moan quietly.

Taking control of the situation, Cassidy began to undo the buttons of his shirt, revealing the toned physique that was hiding underneath. Axl helped her with the last few, sliding it off of his shoulders and tossing it to the side.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking. He was trying to out do her, and honesty? It was working.

"As always," she replied, trying to play it off like she wasn't fazed. Capturing his lips with her own, she pushed him towards her bed, pushing him onto the pink duvet. Axl was busy himself, removing her shirt and throwing it across the room.

He lay down on the bed and pulled her down on top of him. He got her bra off easily, a little too easily, and paused a minute to look at her. She was always shy about her figure, but he thought she was perfect just the way she was.

"You're beautiful," he smiled, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. It was little things like that that made her weak at the knees. It was him.

"Shut up," she replied, not really sure what to say. He chuckled, kissing her cheek before pulling her against him in a tight embrace.

Gently, Axl kissed her breasts, his tongue flicking over the now hardened peaks.

"Oh my God, Axl," she moaned.

Axl and Cassidy, together at last. He hadn't thought the day would ever come, he'd been in love with her for so long, but been too scared to admit it. Now they'd been dating for six months and they were finally going to have sex.

"Axl," she said, and he brought his gaze back up to meet hers. She knew he was more experienced than her, and it'd taken her a while to adjust to the fact that although he was going to be her first, she was definitely not his.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

Leaning down to kiss his chest, she glanced up to meet his eyes before grinding her hips against his. Axl inhaled sharply, his head falling back at the sensation.

"Oh wow," he breathed, and she smirked.

"It's been a while, huh?" she said, and he smiled in spite of himself.

"You can say that again," he responded. It'd taken him a while to adjust to 6 months without sex. His right bicep was going to be bigger than his left of he had to keep this up.

That in mind, Axl pulled away as he gently rolled her onto her back, so he was on top of her.

Still using one hand to massage her chest, he undid the button of her jeans, hooking his finger around the belt loops and beginning to slide them down her legs. Cassidy just lay back, allowing him to do most of the work. He smirked, leaning down to kiss her softly before turning his attention back to her lower regions.

Running his hands down her perfectly smooth legs, he traced a finger up the inside of her thigh. Cassidy let out a shaky breath at his touch. Axl reveled in her reaction and slowly pulled down her panties, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

"You're amazing, baby," he breathed, his gaze snapping up to lock with hers.

"Stop it, Axl," she said, blushing under his gaze.

"Seriously, I just wish I could make you see yourself the way I do," he pressed, but she just rolled her eyes.

She watched as he leaned down, still keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers as he pressed his lips to her stomach. He planted soft kisses, slowly moving further and further down until...

"Oh Axl," her breath hitched in her throat as he planted a kiss on her most sensitive area. The sensation was too much for her, and she squirmed underneath him. This was her first time letting him get that far.

Axl continued anyway, one hand stroking her while his tongue stimulated her. The pleasure was almost too much for her to handle and he had to press against her thighs to keep her from clamping down around him.

A few more seconds was all it took before she threw her head back against the pillows, moaning in ecstasy. For a moment, she had no idea what was happening, she felt she was going to blackout. She'd never had an orgasm before.

Moving back up her body, Axl pressed his lips to hers as she rode out the waves of the climax.

"I love you, Cassidy. I really do love you," he breathed, planting quick kisses across her cheeks as he spoke.

Cassidy exhaled deeply, feeling her body recover after the intense peak she had experienced, "I love you too. Oh my God Axl, why haven't we done this before?"

"Amazing, right? I've been trying to tell you that all along," he laughed.

"I want those off, now," she commanded, grasping at the waistband of his jeans. She could feel how ready he was, the denim was straining around him.

"Of course," he smiled, jumping off of the bed and standing up to undo the zipper. He stripped off his pants more eagerly than he'd like to admit and his underwear went in the same fashion.

Placing the pants and boxers on her desk, Axl turned back to face her, grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat that he was.

She walked to him and knelt in front of him stroking him. This she'd dealt with before- she'd regained control in no time.

"That feels so good, babe," he moaned quietly, pressing the back of her head towards him.

Cassidy and Axl were in a constant power struggle in their relationship, both were extremely stubborn and the two could fight for days over the silliest of things. Axl usually took the reins on all the sexy stuff, since Cassidy was the less experienced of the two, but she _had_ mastered the art of the blowjob in their time together.

"If we're going to go through with this," he started, "I'd better stop you now, or else there's no way I'll last."

Pulling away with a winner's smile, she headed back to her bed, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following her over.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Axl asked, holding up a single foil wrapped condom. He was smiling warmly at her, reassuring her that if her answer was to be 'no', he would be perfectly fine with it. Or at least he hoped he was- Cassidy meant the world to him, he was feeling a little too eager and didn't want to scare her off.

She smiled back, nodding her head slowly before adding, "But I want to put it on you."

He exhaled quietly, somewhat relieved as he walked back over and climbed onto the bed, kissing her tenderly. She smiled against his lips, pressing her hand against his chest and pushing him onto his back, straddling his waist.

He handed her the condom, foil intact, but after a minute of her messing with it he took it and opened it for her. She blushed, but her bravado hadn't totally faltered, and she powered on, rolling it onto him successfully. He rolled over so he was on top again and lined himself up at her opening. With a kiss he entered her.

She gasped, her face scrunching up at the intrusion and discomfort. She'd known it would hurt, from the girls in the locker room, but she hadn't quite been prepared for the sensation.

Axl, despite his obvious euphoric state knitted his brows in a look of concern, reaching up and stoking her cheek.

"You okay, Cass?" he asked, refraining from any movement until he was sure she was. The redhead smiled back, but the smile was shaky and there were tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this," Axl said at the sight of her face. He hadn't wanted to hurt her.

"No, I'm good," she replied quickly, "just give me a minute."

"Sure, baby," he said, holding the position nervously. He didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"Try moving," she suggested after a moment, and he did.

Starting out gently, Axl slowly began to thrust his hips, creating a steady rhythm. He was surprised at how quickly her demeanor changed, her hands flying out to grip at his shoulders, bracing herself against him.

"Oh God, Axl," she said, her breath shaky, as she marveled at the sensations filling her body. The boy smiled, glad she was able to adjust and happy she was comfortable. Hell, she even sounded like she was enjoying herself. If that was the last thing he ever heard, he would die a happy man.

Speaking of which, Cassidy had slowly began to match the rhythm of his thrusts, and he thought he just might die.

Cassidy couldn't help but think that she was lucky to have him- so lucky to be able to have this kind of connection with someone. It wasn't like she just liked being around him. She belonged with him. There was no other way about it. She was obviously no expert, but the sex they were having- because they were having sex- was mind-blowing and amazing. At least, it was on her end of things.

Glancing down at her, almost made him lose control right then and there. She had no idea how incredibly sexy she was, she didn't even see it. Her eyes were shut tight and he was biting her lip, she did it constantly and he loved it. He was so completely enthralled by her he almost forgot to appreciate the fact that they were finally doing it!

They were going faster now, their breathing heavy as they moaned and the pressure built.

He knew it was coming before she did and, cupping his around her face, he leaned down and kissed her. Her breath became quick and rapid and again she barely had time to register what was happening when she climaxed again.

As she did she tightened even more around him and for a second he didn't think he'd be able to make it, but moments later his pace increased, to the point where she accidentally bit down on his lip, a little scared by what was happen.

He didn't seem to mind though, and a low groan erupted from his throat as his face tenses. He thrusted even harder, three more times before he exploded and pulled out. Falling onto her, he wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head and rolling over so they were side by side. She almost felt numb after such a mind-blowing experience.

They remained in each other's arms for a few moments before Axl sat up, sliding off and disposing of the condom as he did so. Once he had done that, he turned to her, that boyish grin she had grown to love evident on his face.

"That was amazing. I love you and I can't wait to do it again," he confessed, pulling her into his arms. Cassidy sighed, smiling widely, glad she'd done it right, and the two snuggled under the covers until they both fell sleep.


End file.
